Pruski kociokwik
by Kasyntia
Summary: Okruch współczesnej, pruskiej egzystencji.


Bezwąsy Otto von Bismarck kupował paczkę żelków Haribo. Stłoczone złote, zielone, białawe i czerwone misie przylepiały półprzezroczyste mordki do przejrzystego okienka opakowania. Jedynie cienka warstwa folii powstrzymywała te niedźwiedzie zastępy przed wysypaniem się na podłogę prosto pod nogi kobiety o eleganckich, wąskich dłoniach arystokratki. Bardziej niż rączka plastikowego koszyka, pasowałby do nich pierścień z dużym, drogocennym okiem. Rubinowym lub szmaragdowym. A gdyby była Francuzką i urodziła się w nieodpowiedniej epoce, to te same ręce w drodze na szafot ozdobiłaby bransoleta ze sznura. Trwał jednak wiek zupełnie inny, mianowicie dwudziesty pierwszy. Wiek informacji, globalizacji i innych „–acji", wśród których częstokroć próżno było szukać obecnie najlepszej znajomej dawnego Zakonu Najświętszej Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie, czyli stagnacji.  
Tę właśnie chwilę Gilbert spędzał na konsumowaniu zakupionego przed chwilą hot-doga oraz bezproduktywnym i bezczelnym gapieniu się na klientów pobliskiej stacji benzynowej. Za punkt obserwacyjny eks-zakon obrał sobie betonowy murek otaczający wyleniały trawnik. Z tego miejsca roztaczał się wspaniały widok na przeszklone ściany budynku stacji. Intensywne, białe światło zalewało sklepowe wnętrze, obnażając rzędy półek i snujących się między nimi ludzi. Nowoczesność, jak widać, wiązała się z pewnego rodzaju wiwisekcją.  
Niebo ciemniało. Dogorywające słońce obrysowywało korony drzew dalekiego lasu agresywnie pomarańczowym kolorem, kojarzącym się Prusom z blaskiem kogutów pomocy drogowej. Niżej zalegała już ciemność przetykana światłami przejeżdżających raz po raz samochodów.  
Tymczasem Gilbert siedział, mierząc się z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem niedopasowania. Odnosił dokuczliwe wrażenie bycia elementem niewprawnie doklejonym do obrazka. Mocno go ten stan Prusaka drażnił. Co prawda – trwał już od jakiegoś czasu, ale niekiedy bywał bardziej natrętny niż zwykle. Wtedy, kiedy przeszłość tak jakoś wracała. Przychodziła bezczelnie pod sam nos i wyskakiwała z cholernym pseudobismarckiem. Jakby nie mogła odpuścić krajowi na emeryturze. Naprawdę, byłoby cudownie, jeśli dała sobie spokój i nie rzucała Gilbertowi pod nos pamięciowych ochłapów dawnej chwały. Tak, podziękowałby jej za to serdecznie. Gdyby w ogóle umiał dziękować, oczywiście.  
Dawny zakon krzyżacki jakoś nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby dogłębnej analizy stanów własnego ducha. Takie fanaberie dobre są dla zblazowanych arystokratów pokroju Austrii, a nie dla osób z gruntu praktycznych. Dlatego Prusy nie dumał nad swoimi emocjami, a po prostu je przeżywał.  
Pożerał swojego hot-doga i patrzył na ludzi, krążących między stoiskami. Bismarckopodobny facet odliczał właśnie skrupulatnie drobniaki, podczas gdy jego małżonka czochrała ciemną czuprynę syna. Chłopaczek miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, który zdradzał ewidentnie młodzieńcze braki w kwestii uzębienia. Wyszczerz ten bezpośrednio wiązał się z gumowatymi słodyczami, kupowanymi właśnie przez ojca.  
Gilbert patrzył i myślał. Tak, podobieństwo poprzez wieki nie było niczym z gruntu dziwnym. W końcu natura może mieć sklerozę i się powtarzać, zacinać jak stara płyta, kto jej zabroni, prawda? Pewnie łaziło po świecie kilku takich „Bismarcków". Golili się co rano, patrzyli na swoje twarze i być może nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, z kim je dzielą. Skąd jakiś tępy Amerykaniec, na przykład taki pięćdziesięcioletni farmer z Kansas miałby wiedzieć, że do złudzenia przypomina niemieckiego kanclerza?  
A ten tutaj… mógł być Niemcem. Ale równie dobrze mógł nim nie być. Gilbert nie potrafił tego w tej chwili stwierdzić, a fakt ten strasznie go denerwował. Ponieważ kiedyś, jeszcze całkiem niedawno, Prusy dokładnie wiedziałby bez pytania, czy dana osoba uważa się za Niemca. Teraz jednak Gilbert nie miał bladego pojęcia. Oczywiście, mógł wnioskować, mógł, cholera, wejść do tego sklepu i posłuchać, czy facet mówi po niemiecku. Ale… fakt, że musiałby podjąć te wszystkie kroki leżał u źródła całkiem nowej pruskiej frustracji.  
Kiedyś Prusy miał dużo mniej powodów do niezadowolenia z siebie. Generalnie Gilbert uznawał bycie osobą idealną za stan dla siebie naturalny. Był przystojny, inteligentny, utalentowany. Bo trzeba przyznać, że potrzeba nieziemskiego wręcz talentu, by wylecieć ze stanowiska, dla którego w ogóle się pojawiło na tym świecie. A byłemu NRD właśnie to się udało. Wobec takiego osiągnięcia wszystkie późniejsze przypadki wylania z roboty były drobniutkimi epizodzikami. Ich niezwykła liczebność to już inna kwestia. Prusy utwierdzał się tylko w przekonaniu, że po prostu opanowuje temat do perfekcji. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że nic nie przebijało zwolnienia z pełnienia funkcji personifikacji narodu. Wszystkie inne przypadki były po prostu o wiele mniej ciekawe.  
Ostatnio, na ten przykład, wyrzucono go z roboty w sklepie z zabawkami za niewłaściwe zachowanie. Cóż on miał poradzić, że to dzisiejsze chowanie dzieci Prusy uważał za jakiś skandal i cholerną kpinę? Darmozjadom przydałoby się trochę pruskiej dyscypliny z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Ludwig tak się wychowywał i wyrósł na całkiem… znośną osobę. Uporządkowaną, w każdym razie. Obowiązkową. Nie to, co ten rozpuszczony, rozkapryszony twór dobierający się właśnie do żelków, zakupionych przez podobnego do Bismarcka papę.  
…To byli Niemcy, czy nie byli Niemcy? Wyszliby już na zewnątrz, ale nie, bo kobieta musiała zaserwować dzieciakowi kazanie. Poparłaby je rękoczynem i byłoby po sprawie, ale niee… Oczywiście.  
Gilbert skrzywił się. Chłód nadchodzącej nocy stawał się coraz bardziej dokuczliwy. Niedługo trzeba będzie ruszać w dalszą drogę. Gdzieś, do jakiegoś bezimiennego motelu z malutką łazienką i szorstką wykładziną na podłodze. A potem? Dalej jeszcze. Jakoś tak ciężko było ostatnio Prusom usiedzieć w miejscu. Niby był mistrzem w Leżeniu Na Kanapie i Żłopaniu Piwska, ale czasem dostawał taki... impuls, by znów działać. By robić cokolwiek. Wtedy ruszał w trasę. Zatrudniał się to tu, to tam. A jak go zwalniali to się nie certolił i jechał dalej. Co on się będzie martwił? To oni tracili znakomitego pracownika.  
W końcu cała rodzinka nareszcie wylazła ze sklepu na zewnątrz. Teraz z bliska, Gilbert mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że prócz braku wąsów, dzisiejszego „Bismarcka" odróżniało od tego właściwego kilka innych szczegółów. Ale, czy język też? Ciężko było powiedzieć, bo facet milczał jakby nagle od tego zależało jego życie. Podobnie jego żona i bachor.  
Gilbert zmarszczył brwi, zmiął w rękach opakowanie po hot-dogu i z precyzją wieloletniego strzelca wrzucił je do kosza na śmieci. W tym czasie nie-wiadomo-czy-niemiecka-rodzina zawlokła się już do swojego samochodu. Gdyby Prusy chciał, mógłby zerknąć na rejestrację. Jednak jakoś wolał kontemplować własne sznurówki.  
Nie, nie analizował swoich stanów emocjonalnych. To by było takie… „nie jego". Takie żałosne. Może był emerytem, ale nie miał najmniejszych zamiarów pławić się w swoim „emeryctwie" poprzez dumanie nad cholerną przeszłością bezczelnie pchającą się w teraźniejszość. Na rejestrację nie patrzył, bo… po co? Naprawdę nie ma co dawać powodów do chichotu tej zdzirze zwanej historią.  
Zabawnie by było, gdyby rejestracja okazała się francuska. Tak, rozgruchotana po swojemu rodzinka spod Paryża na wakacjach u sąsiadów. Na wspomnienie Sali Lustrzanej Wersalu aż łezka stawała w pruskim oku. Słodkie dni tryumfu znalazłby wspaniałe uzupełnienie w naznaczeniu jakiegoś cholernego Francuza twarzą Bismarcka.  
A gdyby to był Polak, to sprawa okazałaby się jeszcze zabawniejsza. Cóż, dalekie echa Kulturkampfu napełniłyby Prusaka niepomierną satysfakcją.  
Tylko… istniała obawa, że tamten, tak podobny do kanclerza to najczystszy z przypadków. Takich, w których symboliki nie ma za grosz. Takich, które nie mają sensu z samego założenia. Ot, banał. Coś równie bezcelowego jak cały ten wieczór na stacji. Codzienny, zwyczajny, nieciekawy. Może wystarczyłoby trochę czystego, dziennego światła, by i sam „Bismarck" zmienił się w najzwyczajniejszego w świecie turystę, którym zapewne w gruncie rzeczy był. Jednak Prusy w sumie nie chciał tego wiedzieć na pewno. Niewiedza dawała złudzenie. Słabiutkie, cieniutkie, wątłe „złudzonko", że tego wieczoru eks-zakon nie był jednym cieniem wywleczonym z przeszłości i nieumiejętnie wszczepionym w teraźniejszość.  
Gilbert wstał w końcu z murka, przeciągnął się aż mu zatrzeszczało w starych kościach. Światło zapalonych właśnie reflektorów samochodowych omiotło jego wygniecioną nieco kurtkę. Możliwe-że-Niemcy najwyraźniej odjeżdżali. Prusy też miał taki zamiar.  
Ach, i nie miał celu. Żadnego. Może tylko unikanie każdego kolejnego ducha przeszłości.


End file.
